


Reuniting

by ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow



Series: The Ocean's Call [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: BAMF! Spencer, Established Relationship, M/M, Team as Family, Threats, lockdown - Freeform, someone tries to take out the bau
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:42:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow/pseuds/ConsultingUnderGroundRainbow
Summary: Spencer is back with a new member of the BAU family





	Reuniting

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long but this will also be multichaptered

Aaron was jittery all day. Today was a very special day. Today was the day that Spencer came back. After seven years, Aaron wanted to hold Spencer forever and never let him go. Rossi teased him endlessly about how he was like a teenage girl with a crush and usually Aaron would  banter back but today he didn’t care. Hell, it was basically true.

 

Thankful they didn’t get called out on a case so they spent that day doing paperwork. Rossi bought lunch for the team and they proceeded to tease Aaron more because he was spaced out. Aaron just ignored them but smiles through it. The teasing was a result of being so close with one another, so Aaron didn’t really mind. A sudden wave of calm washed over him and Aaron’s head jerks up. He looked around, gaining a weird look from Morgan. 

 

“You okay man?”

 

“Yeah.” Aaron nods. “Just nerves I guess.” He waves his hand dismissively. 

 

“So you’re pretty excited aren’t you?” Emily grins and leans forward.

 

“Well I haven’t seen my husband in seven years, so yeah. I’m pretty excited.”

 

“I hear an ‘and’ at the end of that.” Derek says, tossing a napkin.   
  


“He’s coming home with…..a baby.” Aaron says, figuring he’d drop the bomb after not mentioning the baby at all.

 

“He-what?” Garcia gaped. “When were you going to tell us this?”

 

“When you…..met….them?”

 

“Hotch what the hell man.” Luke, a new team member speaks up. “How long have you known?”

 

“Not long.” Hotch lies. “We were waiting until it was official.”

 

“So is it a boy or girl!”

 

“We’ll find out when he gets home.”

 

“Hotch-”

 

Aaron’s phone rings loudly, a call from an unknown number. Furrowing his brows, he steps away from the table to answer it.

 

“This is SSA Aaron Hotchner of the FBI. How did you get this number?”   
  


_ “Well it’s a good thing you haven’t changed your number in seven years.” _

 

Aaron almost dropped his phone. “S-Spencer?”

 

_ “Do you know what today is Aaron?” _ The younger man asked softly.

 

Aaron smiles widely. “Day two thousand, five hundred and fifty-five.”

 

_ “Come get us?” _

 

“I’m on my way.” Aaron’s grin widened when Spencer said ‘us’ but it also scared the hell out of him.

 

_ “Aaron don’t be scared.”  _  Spencer says, his voice soft again.

 

Aaron chuckles softly. “I forgot about that whole feeling each other’s emotions thing.”

 

_ “Aaron, he’s going to love you just as much as I do.” _

 

“‘He’s’? It’s a-I have a son? We have a son?” Aaron feels around for a chair and sinks down, shaking.

 

_ “He’s beautiful.” _

 

“Yeah?”

 

 _“He has your eyes.”_ There was a pause. _“I’d send you a picture but I’m using a payphone and I want the first time you see him to be in person.”_

 

“I love you Spencer.”

 

_ “I love you too Aaron. Now please hurry. My hair is all wet and I need a shower.” _

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

_ “Hey Aaron, one more thing.” _

 

“Yes?”

 

_ “I love you.” _

 

Aaron’s smile is soft now. “I love you too. See you soon.”

 

He made his way back over to the desk and picks up his coat and badge. Morgan looks over.

 

“What’s up Hoch? Got a hot date?”

 

Aaron looks over with a grin. “Actually yeah. I’m going to go get Spencer.” He exhales loudly. “He’s back. He’s finally back.”

 

“Then, no offense sir,” Garcia stands and pushes him towards the door. “Why the hell are you still here? Go bring Boy Genius home.”

 

Aaron just waves her away and heads towards the elevator, turning his head. “Oh, it’s a boy.” He calls. There was a sound of gasps and laughter as the doors slide shut. He grins to himself and does a little jig. Once the doors slid open, Aaron walked briskly to his car and slides in. pulling out and following his instincts to where Spencer was. 

  
  
  


The drive took about half an hour, but Aaron had to pull over twice because the emotions were overwhelming him. “Spencer.” He says outloud. “You need to calm down.” He knew it was weird because Spencer couldn’t hear him but he felt it helped. He was finally gets to the beach as the sun is setting. He gets out after parking and walks slowly across the sand. He sees that back of Spencer’s head. His hair was a bit longer and his body was outlined in the setting sun. He comes to  stop behind the bench and looks down at the infant cradled in his husbands arms. Bright eyes looked up at him with a smile.

 

“Aaron.” Spencer says softly, turning his head up and giving a blinding smile. 

 

“Hey Spence.” Aaron says, struggling to keep from crying from happiness. “You’re real this time.” He says, coming around the bench to kneel in front of the pair. 

 

“Yes. I am real. Well, as far as I know anyway.” Spencer laughs softly.

 

Aaron leans up and kisses him deeply, cupping his face. He only pulled away when the baby started to laugh a little. It was then that Aaron actually did cry a little. “Oh, hi. Hello sweet boy.”

 

“Here. Hold him.”  Spencer shifts, putting the baby in Aaron’s arms. 

 

“What’s his name?” Aaron looks up.

 

“I was thinking Jack.”

 

“Jack.” Aaron smiles. “I like that.”

 

“He has your eyes.” Spencer says, leaning against Aaron’s shoulder. 

 

“He has a lot of you.” Aaron muses.

 

“Well I’d hope so. I was pregnant for six and a half years.”

 

“I thought it was seven?”

 

“Well the children cannot shift for the first six months of their life. They can’t leave the water.”

 

“Oh.” Aaron says, a little disappointed that he missed the first six months of his child's life.

 

“Please don’t give me that look.” Spencer says softly, looking up at him. “I know you’re upset but he is your son and being together now is what is important.” 

 

Aaron sighs softly but smiles. “You’re right. As usual.”

 

“I know I am. Now if you don’t mind, I would love to sleep in my own bed tonight.”

 

“Spencer.” Aaron says, as he stands. “Where is the baby going to sleep?”

 

“Oh...I didn’t even think of that.”

 

“He could sleep with us tonight and then tomorrow we can go and get a crib?” Aaron suggests.

 

“Yeah, okay.” Spencer smiles softly. Then he pauses. “What about a carseat?”

 

Aaron groans. “I am not prepared for this at all!” He runs a hand through his hair. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Aaron, it’s okay.” Spencer hushes him as he stands. 

 

“I should have known. I did know-”

 

“Aaron.” Spencer cuts him off. “Hold your son and shut up.” He says bluntly and hands the child over.

 

Aaron closes his mouth and looks down at the baby in his arms with a small smile. His worries started to melt away almost instantly. “Hello Jack.” He coos. 

 

Jacob looks up at him with bright eyes and a smile that Aaron was sure could cure cancer. Aaron looks up at Spencer. 

 

“He’s amazing.”

 

“I know.” Spencer smiles. “I still can’t believe he’s real.” He leans over and caresses the baby’s cheek with his finger. 

 

Aaron looks up. It was almost dark out. “We should get home. You know the team will want to meet him tomorrow. And you and I both know that Garcia will be extremely upset if you don’t let her see him first.”

 

“Yes, I know.” Spencer smiles fondly before leaning over and kissing Aaron’s lips gently. “I’m happy to be home.” 

 

“I would say I’m happy to have you back but happy would be an understatement.” Aaron says, as they walked towards the car. He stops at the door and looks over the car to the other man, “Hey Spence?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Happy anniversary.”


End file.
